Let The Bodies Hit The Floor
by darkestboy
Summary: Following her recapture and return to the Stormcage Containment Facility, River Song's life is in danger when an old enemy declares retribution and it's up to the Doctor, Amy and Rory to prevent bloodshed. Set after The Big Bang.


**Name: **Let The Bodies Hit The Floor  
**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Original Characters.  
**Synopsis: **Following her recapture and return to the Stormcage Containment Facility, River Song's life is in danger when an old enemy declares retribution and it's up to the Doctor, Amy and Rory to prevent bloodshed. Set after _The Big Bang_.

She had only just teleported away from the Doctor when she was caught again. River Song had to give the guys at Stormcage Containment Facility their due — they certainly didn't waste time in snaring her again.

"You know I was going to return." River smiled, freely letting the guard in front handcuff her as she looked at the hardened face at the warden staring back at her. "Eventually."

"Oh, I'm sure you were, Dr Song." Calvin Angelo smiled at the future professor in her smartest of clothing. "I just couldn't run the risk of you staying away indefinitely. There's a lot of from you that needs to be repaid to society before you're a free woman ever again."

River didn't answer Calvin back, seeing as she knew there was no point. Much as she didn't want to admit it, Calvin had a point — River did need to atone for her past crime but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if sitting in a dark prison cell was the best way of accomplishing that.

It could've been worse — she could've been subjected to Volag Nok and there she knew that she wouldn't have any hope of atonement whatsoever. She smiled when she thought about the Doctor and made no resistance when she stepped into the ship that was to escort to her to her destination.

The journey back was reasonably an uneventful affair. Apart from idle chatter between Calvin and his guards, River had been largely ignored and as she stepped back into the corridors of Stormcage, she detected that her presence was cause of some merriment of her fellow prisoners.

"I see you didn't get very far, prof," another female prisoner yelled to her right. "There's always next time, eh?"

"Maybe," River mused to herself as she moved along. Her cuffs were undone as she then walked back into her cell and looked at Calvin locking her inside once again and not for the first time.

"I hope this man of yours." Calvin didn't look at her at all. "This Doctor of whatever, I hope he's worth it."

"Just the Doctor," River smiled as she sat on her hard and flat bed, thumbing through her diary, marking another important milestone in her history. "And yes, he is."

"He must have a lot of faith in you, Dr Song," Calvin then looked around. Even though River wasn't looking at him, she couldn't help but notice that the tone in his voice had change in a most unsettling manner.

"Meaning?"

River arched her eyebrows at the warden. Calvin wasn't the most unkind of men that she had ever had to deal with or submit to but there was something right now that wasn't quite right about him. She put down her diary, focussing her attention only on Calvin.

"You have to admit that you are not the most reliable of people, Dr Song." Calvin was fiddling with his keys, sticking one back into the lock and twisting it around again.

Any other time, hearing her cell door open would've been a sign of relief but River was getting a feeling that this wasn't going to be one of those times. The next thing she saw was Calvin pointing a gun at her.

"What are you doing?" River raised her hands up, holding on to her diary in one of them. "Calvin, put the gun down."

"I'm so sorry, Dr River Song," Calvin spat at her furiously. "I really wish that I could put down the gun but right now I need the ammunition and you're too wily for your own good. And besides, I might have to deal with you before they get to you."

"Who are they?" River asked curiously, keeping eye contact with Calvin at all times. He was beginning to sweat nervously. River wondered if she could use this nervousness to her advantage. "Who's coming?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Calvin wiped his forehead briefly and then sneered at River. "If I don't shoot you first."

"Do you really think killing me in front of a bunch of fellow inmates is going to go well for you?"

"Actually yes." Calvin smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't even recognise Alphonso and Benedict here. It seems that you have a rather interesting history with them."

Before River could answer, both Alphonso and Benedict stepped into the light. River tried to punch Benedict but he moved too fast and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the cell with a fierce strength. As River was tossed to the floor, another man stepped out of the shadows. River had hoped that the man now before her had perished following their previous encounter but she was dismayed to now see that he had survived. His eyes glowed a frightening green.

"You again," River said as both Benedict and Alphonso dragged her up to her feet. The man in question was wearing a hood, which he took down, so that River could fully view his face.

"Hello River. Long time, no see. Did you miss me?"

Edmund had smiled at her softly but his face had a long dwindling scar that still looked freshly septic to her. He produced a knife and pointed it at her face but River refused to flinch for a second.

"Do you even remember me?"

"I never forget a face." River kept her cool, refusing to allow either Edmund or his goons intimidate her.

"I'm pleased to hear it," Edmund smiled at her. "But I hope it's not the only thing you've forgotten my dear. As I recall, you and I went on a little expedition during the last time we 'combined forces', if I may put so bluntly."

"That wouldn't have been the same excursion where you tried to poison me, would it?" River found herself struggling with both Alphonso and Benedict's grip on her arms. "You're probably one of the fewer men to have come close to killing me."

"Likewise you're one of the fewer women to have come close to killing me." Edmund retorted, anger slipping through his cool veneer. "Awakening that sabre-tooth tiger before I got a lucky shot at you and then leaving me for dead. Not nice, River. Not nice at all."

"I'd knew you'd survive." River would've shrugged her shoulders if she had the freedom of her arms to. "And I also know what you want."

"Well then, that makes all of our lives easier then." Edmund cracked a chuckle as did Alphonso, Benedict and even Calvin but River remained resolutely unimpressed. "Now be a good girl and hand it over and I might even let you live."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." River gave Edmund a stony look. "You see, I don't have it and even if I did, you'd be the last person, I would hand it over to."

"Well, that's a shame, River." Edmund's anger began to rise. "It was the only thing that going to keep everyone alive but seeing as you don't have it, then you leave me no choice."

River didn't have to guess what Edmund meant as he tossed his knife aside and produced a gun, which he then used to shoot Calvin dead. Calvin's face twisted in horror as he fell limp to the floor, barely able to utter for forgiveness to the woman he had betrayed for his own misguided reasons.

"Where is it?" Edmund pointed the gun at River's forehead. "I am not playing around, River. If you don't tell me, I swear you're next."

Before River could respond, a familiar whooshing noise began to fill up the facility. Edmund turned to face a blue box standing before him.

Inside the box, both Amy and Rory had expressed their worries as they were beginning to land at their destination.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked.

"She has a point, Doctor." Rory began to counter.

"Just stay inside the both of you," the Doctor instructed them. "Under no circumstances do you step out. Just leave Edmund to me."

Reluctantly Amy and Rory nodded. They didn't agree with the Doctor's idea but they trusted him enough to go along with it but they both also agreed that the second anything looked amiss, they were also going to step out and help him and River, whether he liked it or not.

When the blinding light stopped shining, a tall, oddly-dressed man stepped out of the box, holding the most gorgeous and bluest of diamonds in his hand. His face wasn't friendly, in fact it was the face of a man crossed but it was a face that Edmund recognised because he had read all about this particular man before.

"Of course, you'd have to have it," Edmund sneered. "Hand it over, Time Lord or I'll put an end to your regenerative cycle here and now."

"I'd like to see you try," the Doctor smiled coolly at Edmund as he glanced at River. "I'll give you the diamond for her."

"Doctor, don't you dare," River warned him.

"River, I know what I'm doing," the Doctor told her.

"Tempting," Edmund stared back. "But I have a better way of getting what I want without your say-so."

The Doctor didn't have time to do anything as Edmund produced a remote and within seconds, each of the cells began to open and in less the amount of time, all of the prisoners began to flee, separating the Doctor from the TARDIS but giving Edmund enough time to pounce on the Time Lord and pin him to the ground as the two of them battled for the diamond. Using this advantage, River elbowed and kicked both her assailants, winding them as she then went to aid the Doctor.

"I am not giving you this diamond, Edmund." The Doctor held tightly to the diamond, managing to kick Edmund off him and into a corner.

"Too bad, I could've done with a scientific advisor." Edmund pointed the gun at the Doctor, preparing to shoot. "Still, when I rule the world, they'll be lining up for the job. Too bad you won't be part of it, Time Lord."

River knew that it was now or never and without thinking, she sprung into action, hoping that it wouldn't be the last thing that either her or the Doctor did.

It hadn't taken either the Doctor or Edmund long to realise that they were caught in a hurricane of inmates desperate for freedom and security officers trying to regain control over Stormcage but Edmund had still been able to wade through the crowd in order to get towards his target.

River wasn't going to stand there and let Edmund succeed. As she bustled through the crowd, she brushed past one security guard and managed to snatch a baton from under his nose and headed towards Edmund and the Doctor.

"I did give you a reasonable chance." Edmund had continued as his finger was mere inches from pulling the trigger.

"I don't think I need one," the Doctor smiled. On Edmund's look of confusion, the Doctor indicated for him to turn around.

Edmund looked to his left and saw River standing over him, smiling but it wasn't a pleasant smile at all. He was beginning to hate that smile from her.

"Hello, sweetie," River had said to Edmund before whacking him across the shoulder of the hand he was holding the gun. It hurt him good and proper.

"Ouch!"

"Doctor, now!" River yelled, holding onto the baton in her hand as she struck Edmund for a second time.

Edmund had let out a shriek and the Doctor used the chance to kick the fallen gun towards one of the security guards, or so he had thought.

It turned out that the person the Doctor had kicked the gun towards had been Alphonso, who then threw the gun in the air. River attempted to catch the gun but Edmund had been faster and shoved her out of the way, catching the gun. He then placed himself between the TARDIS and the Doctor and River as both Alphonso and Benedict came to his aid.

"That wasn't particularly wise of you, Dr Song." Edmund snarled at her with a venomous look in his eyes. "You will hand over that diamond to me."

"And let you control the universe?" the Doctor scoffed at him. "Do us a favour."

"Interesting." Edmund looked genuinely amused as he focused in on River. "So, the Time Lord knows of the Alfeve diamond's intent then? It all becomes clear now."

"What does?" River looked at Edmund with confusion. For the first time, she actually had no idea as to what he was thinking.

"He thinks I want to rule the universe." The Doctor brought River up to speed, before looking at Edmund curtly. "Sorry, Edmund, but didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge everyone by your own standards? I've just rebooted the entire universe. I don't need to rule it and neither do you."

"We'll see about that." Edmund pointed the gun at the Doctor. "Hand me the diamond or I'll kill the lovely Dr Song right here, right now."

"You're mistaking me for someone who fears death." River cut in before the Doctor could answer her back. "And more importantly, you've picked the wrong two people to go against."

"What, the duplicitous Doctor and you, River Song?" Edmund laughed. "Do you two really think you're of actual importance to the universe? I mean, really?"

"Yes," River said simply.

"Then you must be deluding yourselves." Edmund continued. "Once I've killed you both, you won't even be a footnote in history. There'll be no memories of the fallen Time Lord or the would be, well, whatever you think you might aspire to, River. All the universe will remember of you two are two murderers that were finally defeated. The Doctor and River Song, legends? Don't make me laugh."

"We won't have to," the Doctor said as he produced the diamond. "This isn't what you think it is, Edmund. If you think it'll help you rule the universe, then you're mistaken."

"Is that the best you can do, Doctor?" Edmund scowled, unimpressed. "I think Amy Pond and Rory Williams can do better. It's alright, I know you're there. Super sensitive hearing, that's me."

Edmund turned around to see that both Alphonso and Benedict had been rendered unconscious. Both Amy and Rory had stood over their bodies, holding a tennis racquet and a stun gun. Neither of them were fast enough for Edmund though who knocked their weapons out of their hands with great ease.

"Get off me." Amy had yelled as Edmund snatched her arm tightly. Amy tried kicking him to no avail.

"My you're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" Edmund sneered at Amy, pulling her closer towards him. "I think I'll keep you."

"Not in this lifetime, pal." Amy struggled in his grip.

"Oh no you don't," a familiar voice shouted.

Rory had tried to come to Amy's defence but Edmund had managed to dodge Rory's punch and kicked him towards the Doctor and River, knocking the diamond out of the Time Lord's hand and towards the floor. When River tried to make a grab towards it, Edmund blasted the floor around her, narrowly missing her.

"I don't think so." Edmund gave the Doctor, Rory and River a deathly stare as he pointed his gun at Amy's head. "Any more tricks like that and Mr Williams there becomes a widower. And such a shame too, with a girl as beautiful as this one."

Rory angrily tried to lunge himself towards Edmund but River pulled him back as Amy pleaded with him not to do anything drastic. The Doctor then realised all eyes were on him. Rory wanted him to save Amy, River wanted him to think of another way, Amy didn't want the Doctor to surrender to Edmund, even if it meant that she would be a casualty and Edmund wanted the diamond more than anything in the universe.

"You know what you have to do." River looked at the Doctor, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort.

"Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it." The Doctor muttered under his breath before turning towards the madman with the gun. "Fine you win."

"Oh goodie." Edmund clapped his hands as he threw Amy violently towards Rory."Now give me the diamond."

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you," the Doctor said darkly as he handed the diamond over to Edmund. "You wouldn't listen."

Edmund ignored the Doctor as he took the diamond in his hand and began to read the inscription, carved onto the bottom of it. A gentle blue light pulsated from the diamond at first, bright but unthreatening. Edmund seemed enamoured but it soon dissipated and he grew impatient.

"Everyone move back," the Doctor warned as he grabbed River, who in turn grabbed Amy and Rory.

"Is that going to do what I think it is?" Rory began to question but the second he did was the same one that Edmund began to float in the air.

Edmund's impatience had turned to horror. As the diamond began to heat up in his hand, it also became stuck to his hand and Edmund began to writhe and scream in pain. His screams were muted by the circle of light that was surrounding him and he could feel his entire body beginning to burn.

"What is this? This isn't my reward. This isn't what I deserve. This isn't what I -,"

A blood curling scream later and Edmund had literally exploded into bits. The remaining light from the diamond was now shattering into the tiniest of debris pulsated throughout the entire building, rendering anyone it hit unconscious. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River were too far from the TARDIS but had managed to corner themselves into a nearby cell, breaking the bed and using it as a shield from the effects of the light. As the bodies had hit the floor in a heap of prisoners and security guards, the Doctor was the first to peak his head from the cracked bed to see that the effects were over.

"And that was?" Amy had been the first to ask the question that everyone else was thinking.

"Just desserts." River mused simply as the Doctor gave her a disapproving luck. "The consequences of not being careful of what you wish for."

"That doesn't really help," Rory pointed out as the four of them stepped out of the cell to see the total mess that was before them.

As well as security staff and prisoners unconscious, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River saw that glass, prison bars and walls had been largely shattered and damaged all over the place.

"They are so not going to be impressed when they wake up." Amy looked at the bodies on the ground as both Rory and the Doctor checked to see that they hadn't been badly injured.

"They should be out for at least an hour." River looked wistfully at the TARDIS and then the Doctor. "Any idea what I should tell them?"

"The truth?" the Doctor looked at her. "That you planted a potentially lethal, universe-changing diamond on me and that a megalomaniac got a hold of it came to a rather sticky end."

"It's not my fault Edmund died. Or yours for that matter." River folded her arms. "He knew as much as we did that the diamond had unpredictable consequences for anyone that activated it. Some people are just too greedy to see sense."

"You weren't." Rory interrupted. "Otherwise you could've used it for yourself. Instead of posing as Cleopatra, you could've been as powerful as her."

"Good point," Amy agreed.

"I don't think the world is ready for me in charge, just yet." River winked at the Doctor suggestively.

"Spoilers." The Doctor smiled back at her cautiously and then looked around the place. "Righ,t one hour. Should be enough time."

"To come up with a decent ruse?" River looked at him. "What have you come with?"

"Nothing, except these." The Doctor tossed a sweeping brush in River's direction. "This is your place of residency for the foreseeable future, let's make it look presentable. Amy, Rory, use this list and try and get everyone back into their right cell, eh?"

"And what are you gonna do while we're doing the heavy lifting?" Amy muttered as both her and Rory began to lift the first unconscious body back into its respective cell.

"Something sonic," the Doctor smiled as he began to work on repairing the windows and prison bars. The doors weren't his area of expertise but he was going to make sure that before leaving Stormcage that River wasn't held responsible for any of Edmund's actions here.

River had watched the Doctor fixing everything in a blind panic. Once everyone had come around, the Doctor had told the security officers of Calvin's deceit and Alphonso and Benedict's attempts of trying to kill River Song. He had done some editing in regards to Edmund but the guards knew enough to know that Edmund wouldn't be a future threat.

River had been given a chance to properly say goodbye to her friends. She had hugged Rory and told him he was the bravest human she had ever met, told Amy to look after her boys and had whispered in the Doctor's ears that they were nearing the start of their time together. The Doctor gave her one last warm look before he stepped into the TARDIS and disappeared out of her life. River smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be their last time and then headed back into her cell with no resistance. Alone in her thoughts, she looked at her diary, starting at the events of Utah.

_Not too long now, sweetie. Then everything will change_.

- The End -


End file.
